Amigurumi
by Neko C
Summary: De todos los sucesos improbables que podían suceder: Rin enseñando aerobics a pollitos, Rin hablándole a una araña de las maravillas del exterior, Rin... ¿tejiendo?


**Negación de derechos de autor: Vocaloids e imagen usada para el cover no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores o dueños.**

**Dedicatoria: A la Beta Reader más... betosa del mundo: Aiko_Kimura. Parte de tu muy atrasado reglo de... no me acuerdo de qué.**

**Tengo calor.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

No, no era como si gracias a eso Nostradamus y los mayas estuvieran en lo correcto y se acabaría el mundo, sólo que le pareció algo peculiar. Es decir, sí, su hermana tendía a tener ideas disparatadas, que al mismo tiempo, resultaban ser algo tiernas; como esa vez que trató de enseñarle aerobics a unos pollitos o el día en que pintó a una indefensa araña que vivía en el ático de la mansión de rosado y trató de convencerla de que el mundo exterior era hermoso... en fin, lo que ocurría era que esos extraños momentos de genialidad ocurrían con más azar que los números en la lotería.

Por eso, talvez a Len no le sorprendió el momento en que su hermana entró gritando al salón de la casa Crypton, llamando a Meiko y suplicándole casi con desespero que le enseñase a tejer con ganchillo. Claro, no era algo nuevo en la actitud activa de Rin, pero sí otra oportunidad para despertar la curiosidad en el lugar, tanto de él como de los otros integrantes.

Meiko de seguro sólo aceptó para enterarse de los nuevos planes de la Kagamine; Miku le daba una semana para que se aburriera del proyecto y dejara las cosas a la mitad, sea lo que fuere, al igual que los demás; Kaito, extrañamente se encontraba feliz por eso, pensando que, talvez, la muchacha le estaba haciendo una bufanda nueva —ya que, por desgracia, la anterior se había rasgado en el momento que el amante de los helados huía despavorido de la aplanadora de los gemelos—; Luka... ella no se encontraba en el lugar, pues, de seguro, estaba asfixiando con un atún a Gakupo en la casa de los Vocaloids de Internet Co. Al final, el chico rubio ni se preocupó en especular, ya llegaría el momento en que pudiera sacarle información a su gemela sobre su nuevo proyecto.

Lo días pasaron, convirtiéndose en tres semanas. Rin seguía encerrándose con la castaña largas horas en la habitación de la mayor, logrando un secretismo tan místico como los misterios del Vaticano. Aún cuando el Kagamine insistía diariamente en saber, su hermana lo evadía y le dejaba más intrigado.

Finalmente, llegó la oportunidad en que un paquete envuelto en un papel violeta y adornado con un moño plateado se posó frente a la nariz de Len mientras trataba de leer una novela de misterio, que le pareció no tener ni la mitad de atrape que el extraño regalo que se extendía desde las manos de la chica rubia.

—Toma, para ti —anunció ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El gemelo menor tomó el paquete, completamente ansioso, desenvolvió con cuidado la violácea cubierta y abrió sin paciencia la caja de cartón, descubriendo el gran secreto de Rin: una aplanadora de peluche, completamente tejida y rellenada por la muchacha, con unos ojos caricaturescos, boca y todo.

Por supuesto, Len no podía salir de su asombro.

—¿Y bien, qué te parece?

Sin palabras, eso era lo que describía la psiquis del chico. ¿Acaso Rin no sabía lo que significaba empezar por lo básico? No es que le desagradase el gesto, pero... tampoco era que podía sacar una crítica muy apreciativa: claro, la pobre Roda-Roda estaba mal proporcionada y con varios puntos en falso, sacando el relleno en cada uno de ellos, con los ojos bizcos, como rogando que la matasen en ese instante, y la boca tan terrorífica que el joven pensó que le sacaría el alma en cualquier instante (extraña combinación, vale decir), pero... bueno, su hermana se lo había hecho con mucha ilusión, y lo menos que quería hacer era despreciar su regalo.

—Mu-muchas gracias. —Y llegó su abrazo, ese que siempre servía para librarse de dar más explicaciones.

Sólo rogaba que el pequeño amigurumi no cobrara vida en la noche y tratase de sacarle todas sus tripas.

**-.-.-.-**

**Aclaración: Sí, "amigurumi" significa "muñeco tejido" en japonés.**

**¡No estoy muerta! Escribí este drabble para asegurarles eso.**

**Ahora, vuelvo a desaparecer.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
